Dar y Recibir
by artemis road
Summary: Una serie de episodios sobre Trunks y Marron que muestran su relación antes de "Tres son multitud". Los primeros capítulos son de contenido suave, luego se intensifica.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dar y recibir**_

_**Los personajes no me perteneces. (Dios, si lo sigo diciendo me voy a matar de la tristeza jajaj)**_

* * *

-Dios, estoy tan nerviosa. No tengo porque estarlo, quiero decir, es solamente Trunks. Mi mejor amigo. No, no. Ahora es Trunks, tu novio. Y esta es su primera cita oficial- se decía a sí misma la adolescente de 12 años. La joven caminaba de un lado hacia el otro en su habitación, arreglando su vestido blanco, lustrando sus zapatos de charol blancos también. Arreglando su peinado sencillo y el poco maquillaje que su madre le permitió usar. Siempre había pensado en cómo sería su primera cita, lo que nunca había imaginado es que terminaría teniéndola con Trunks. De pequeño era muy abusivo y egoísta, pero con el paso de los años, fue madurando al igual que su cuerpo masculino. Marron se sonrojo al pensar en el musculoso cuerpo de su nuevo novio. No es que fuera precoz ni pervertida, es solo que era difícil no prestarle atención al físico del pelilila. –Pero también tiene otras cosas que me agradan-se dijo a sí misma- Es inteligente, es caballeroso y muy dulce cuando se lo propone.

-Marron, hija, ya llegaron-llamo su madre por detrás de la puerta de su habitación. La rubia se sobresaltó al escuchar la fría voz de su progenitora

-En seguida salgo, mamá- le dijo, observándose una vez más en el espejo del tocador. Cogió un pequeño bolso marrón y una chaqueta de lana de color avellana. Suspiró profundamente y se dirigió hacia la planta baja de su casa.

La científica de cabellos azules se regocijaba de la dicha. Se encontraba realmente feliz de que su hijo y la joven rubia por fin tendrían su primera cita. Y más aun se alegraba de que al fin se dieran cuenta de lo bien que se veían juntos. Pero solo había un pequeño inconveniente, ambos adolescentes se encontraban en el asiento trasero del auto, sentado cada uno al lado de la ventanilla, bien alejados, prestándole atención al paisaje. No se hablaban ni se tocaban, como si el otro no estuviera siquiera presente. Bulma los observaba por el espejo retrovisor. "Ay Dios, Trunks, a veces me pongo a pensar a quien saliste tan lento", pensó la peliazul.

-Te ves muy bonita Marron-comentó Bulma en voz alta, mirando la reacción de los jóvenes por el espejo. La rubia miro a Trunks rápidamente y luego le devolvió una sonrisa

-Gracias Bulma, es un vestido nuevo- le respondió arreglando un mechón de su cabello dorado detrás de su oreja. Trunks la estaba mirando de reojo, desviando su mirada hacia la ventanilla en cuanto Marron lo observaba. Bulma los observaba con ternura.

-Bien chicos, aquí lo dejo-dijo Bulma aparcando el automóvil frente a un local de comida repleto de adolescente. -Vendré a buscarlos a las 9, ¿sí?

-A las 10, mamá-corrigió Trunks un tanto molesto por la presencia de su madre.

-Ah, sí-rio Bulma- Tienes razón hijo. Vendré por ustedes a esa hora. Que se diviertan- Anuncio encendiendo el motor del automóvil. Trunks y Marron entraron en el local, ubicaron una mesita en un rincón y se sentaron allí. La musica del ambiente le perturbaba a Trunks mientras que la ojiazul admiraba la decoracion del local. Al rato se les acerco una joven castaña con unos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Alison y seré su mesera por esta velada. -anuncio la joven, entregandoles unos libros de cuero negro - Aquí les dejo la carta. Avisame cuando tú y tu hermana estén listos para pedir-le dijo con voz seductora a Trunks, quien a pesar de tener 13 años, ya tenía cuerpo de adulto. Marron la observaba rabiosa, no solo osaba mirar a su novio de esa manera, sino que encima le había dicho que era su hermana. Sin embargo, la rubia intentó esconder todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo internamente, enterrando su rostro en el menú.

-Te ves realmente hermosa-le dijo Trunks, por primera vez desde que llegaron al lugar. Marron saco su cabeza del gran libro sonrojada. El pelilila le tomo la mano entre la suya y la miro suavemente a los ojos.

-Gracias-le dijo devolviéndole una tierna sonrisa. En ese momento llego la mesera lista para tomarles el pedido. La joven castaña lo miraba a Trunks con admiración. Marron sintió los celos acumularse nuevamente en su garganta, el pelilila no le devolvía el gesto a la mesera, pero tan solo el simple hecho de que estuviera mirandolo frente a ella ya era una falta de respeto. La rubia se aclaró la garganta para llamarle la atención, la joven castaña volteo hacia ella poco complacida.

-Me gustaría que me tomara la orden-le dijo tajante-claro, eso si puedes dejar de mirar a mi novio- Trunks viro su atención hacia la rubia, sonriendo, mientras la castaña tomaba su pedido furiosa.-¿De qué te ríes tanto? –le pregunto Marron

-Lo siento, es solo que jamás te había visto ponerte de esa forma por mí- Marron sonrojo nuevamente levantando una ceja

-Bueno, pues, es que era bastante irritante-rio junto al pelilila.

La cena había sido amena, muy divertida y diferente. Jamás habían tenido un encuentro de esas características, los dos solos por su cuenta. Marron podía reconocer, sorprendida, que no había sido mala idea aceptar ser la novia de Trunks. Él había madurado y al parecer era bastante tierno en la intimidad. Incluso ya se estaban comportando como una pareja, estaban compartiendo un plato de papas fritas. Al finalizar la cena, quedaba una sola papa en el plato. Marron la miro y luego a Trunks, el pelilila hizo lo mismo. Ninguno se animaba a tomarla. Hasta que luego de unos segundos, el ojiazul levanto su tenedor, cogiendo la papita y llevándosela a la altura de la boca.

"Al parecer su estomago saiyajin no pudo resistirse. Tal vez siga siendo el mismo muchacho descortés y egoísta que era cuando éramos niños", pensó con desilusión la rubia.

-Se enfriara si no te la comes-le dijo suavemente, acercando la papita a la boca de la rubia.-Ya la he soplado para ti, no se encuentra tan caliente, pero si sigues esperando estará fría- Marron abrió lentamente la boca, dejando que su novio depositara la papa entre sus dientes. Luego la cerró y mastico lentamente, observándolo con una sonrisa.

"Tal vez, me equivoque con respecto a él. Debería darle una oportunidad a esta relación"

* * *

_** ¿Y bueno?...no estuvo tan bueno,pero como siempre me divierto escribiendolo. Gracias por leer... y si quieren...por comentar :) jejeje**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dar y Recibir_**

**_Capitulo 2_**

* * *

Los meses pasaron y el verano ya había llegado a las costas de Kame house. El viento cálido paseaba por los pasillos de la casa mientras que las gaviotas se regocijaban de la cosecha del mar, lejos de la bahía. Era bien temprano por la mañana y en toda la morada solo había una joven despierta. La adolescente rubia de ojos claros estaba en el baño de su habitación, sentada en el retrete, observando sus pantaletas manchadas. Sus pantis blancas tenían unas pequeñas gotas rojas, mismo líquido que aun salía por la intimidad de Marron. "Ay Dios, que miedo. ¿Porque me estará pasando?, será mejor que le avise a mi mamá", pensó desesperada la rubia, mientras se ponía sus pantis manchadas con un poco de papel higiénico. Rápidamente corrió hacia la habitación de sus padres, quienes aun dormían. Se acerco al extremo de la cama en donde yacía su madre y comenzó a sacudirla levemente.

-Mamá-susurraba-mamá, despierta -18 abrió los ojos lentamente, entrecerrándolos por la luminosidad del sol.

-Marron-dijo observando el reloj despertador sobre su mesita de luz –Hija, es muy temprano, ¿Que te sucede?

-Me está saliendo sangre-susurró tímidamente- por…ahí abajo- los ojos azules de numero 18 se abrieron de par en par, mientras tomaba a su hija del brazo para llevarla hacia el sanitario de su habitación

-¿Tienes las pantaletas manchadas con sangre?- Marron asintió- ¿Anduviste tocándote o te golpeaste con algo?

-AY Mama, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?-dijo indignada- Claro que no, me desperté, fui al baño y luego vi la sangre y aun me sigue sangrando. Pero no me encuentro herida- contó la joven. "Vaya, no me había preparado para esto. No tan pronto", pensó el androide con pesar.

-Bien hija. Sí, es cierto que no estás herida. Lo que te está pasando es algo natural que le sucede a todas las mujeres cuando nos convertimos en …señoritas -finalizó preocupada- Es a lo que nosotras llamamos periodo y lo que te diferencia de una niña pequeña

-¿Quieres decir que esto es "mi periodo"? –pregunto la joven rubia confundida. 18 asintió- Vaya siempre creí que sería diferente-agrego. y ¿Que quieres decir con que me diferencia de una niña pequeña?

-Lo que te quiero decir es que ya no eres una chiquilla, ya eres una señorita. Tu cuerpo comenzará a desarrollarse y cuando crezcas podras tener hijos-le explicó pacientemente.

-Entonces ¿podré ser tan hermosa como tu?-pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos. 18 rió tiernamente

-Serás mucho más hermosa que yo hija -le dijo abrazandola. 18 se acercó a un pequeño armario en el tocador, de allí saco unas toallas femeninas y le indico a Marron como usarlas

Durante todo el día anduvo con molestias, no tanto dolor sino incomodidad. Se había recostado en su cama casi toda la jornada, levantándose únicamente para almorzar e ir al baño. Durante la tarde, la familia Briefs y la familia Son fueron a visitarlos a Kame House para pasar el día en la playa. Los hombres se congregaron disfrutando del mar con las pequeñas Bra y Pan, mientras que las mujeres se habían puesto a hablar a solas en la cocina.

-Y bien 18, ¿En donde está la hermosa Marron?-preguntó Bulma alegremente, viendo que su hijo la estaba buscando con la mirada mientras Goten le hablaba de otros asuntos.

-Se encuentra en su habitación descansando-dijo 18 mientras servía bebidas frescas

-¿Se siente descompuesta?-preguntó Videl con preocupación.

-No, es solo que recibió su periodo hoy por la mañana -las mujeres en la mesa comenzaron a felicitar a 18 (N/A: la verdad no entiendo porque las madres se ponen tan contentas cuando nos tocas sufrir…ellas también lo padecen ¬¬ )

-Ay, qué bien. Será una señorita muy hermosa con un cuerpo estupendo. Ya me lo veo venir-dijo Bulma ilusionada

-mm…Bulma, estás hablando de mi hija. No quisiera pensar en esas cosas, tan solo tiene 12 años. -Las mujeres rieron al unísono. Trunks quien estaba allí, escuchando todo lo que decían, decidió ir a la habitación de Marron y ver como estaba personalmente. En cuanto se pudo deshacer de Goten subió hacia el cuarto de la rubia, golpeo ligeramente en la puerta aguardando a que le respondiera.

-¿Marr? …soy yo, ¿puedo pasar?-le preguntó suavemente

-NO -respondió tajantemente- No quiero verte, lárgate

-Pero, ¿es que acaso te he hecho algo malo?

-TE HE DICHO QUE TE FUERAS -grito arrojando un objeto por la puerta. El pelilila se alejo rápidamente del segundo piso, corriendo hacia la cocina. Las mujeres allí presentes, quienes había oído el estruendoso grito comenzaron a reír.

-AY,hijo, no te preocupes. Está pasando por un mal momento es todo-lo consoló Bulma frotándole la espalda.

-Solo quería saber como estaba, es todo, lo juro-se defendió el joven saiyajin.

-Lo sé, Trunks. Marron se encuentra mal hormonalmente y no te recomiendo que te le acerques mientras esté así- le dijo 18 con lastima. Sabía que su hija tenía un carácter muy fuerte, pero con el revuelo hormonal se ponía peor. El joven pelilila asintió

La tarde se paso rápido entre risas y anécdotas. 18, Bulma y Milk se turnaban para ir a verla a Marron, quien no había salido de la habitación del todo.

-Bien muchachos es hora de irnos-dijo la científica a su familia. Vegeta cargaba a la pequeña Bra entre sus brazos, acomodándose en la nave mientras que el joven Trunks aun no aparecía. -¿Dónde estará ese niño?-se pregunto, suspirando.

El pelilila no quería rendirse, no sabía cómo hacerlo. No se iría de allí sin haberla visto, aunque fuesen unos segundos. Valientemente se acerco a la puerta de la habitación, golpeo de nuevo, pero esta vez lo hizo con seguridad y confianza. Lentamente giro la perilla, dejando entrever la habitación de una niña que ya había dejado de serlo. El cuerpo de Marron estaba acurrucado en la cama, de espaldas a la puerta. El ojiazul se le acerco y acaricio su hombro descubierto con la yema de sus dedos. La rubia ni se movio de su posición

-Sé que no me quieres ver, pero yo si quería verte a ti. -le susurró cerca del oído- Además, venía a traerte esto-le mostro una barra de chocolate sin abrir. Del sabor que a ella le gustaba: chocolate amargo con avellanas. Marrion volteo ligeramente y cogió la barra solida, aunque un poco derretida,la observo y luego lo miro a él.

-Gracias Trunks-dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios, dejando al pelilial sorprendido.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó aturdido

-Porque ahora ya soy mayor y puedo hacerlo

* * *

_** Se vienen mas... espero que haya sido de su agrado :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dar y Recibir**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_Desde ya muchas gracias: DBLOVE, ariana usagi, terbia (o Vicky ) yMegumi007 por su apoyo,espero que les agrade el siguiente capítulo!_

* * *

No se cansaba de sus labios, como fuera y en donde fuera siempre le resultaba placentero besarla. Tuviera lápiz labial puesto o si acabara de comerse una ensalada de ajo, a él no le importaba. Solo deseaba poder seguir haciéndolo por el resto de su vida…o al menos de su tiempo libre. Tendrían que estar estudiando para los exámenes finales, pero no le importaba demasiado. La recostó sobre la amplia cama, sacando los peluches que había en la superficie. A pesar de tener 15 años aun poseía algunos y eso la hacía más tierna aun ante sus ojos.

Sus labios descendían por su cuello, suave y perfumado, sus manos se regocijaban con la piel de sus piernas descubiertas pasándose desde los talones hasta sus muslos, cubiertos por su mini falda de jean. La joven rubia por su parte enterraba sus manos en el cabello lila de su novio, aferrándose a su cuello con la otra mano, sus piernas abiertas permitiéndole mayor acceso a sus caricias. Los besos se hacían más intensos y los frotes más necesitados. Trunks pateo los libros de física y matemática que estaban sobre la cama, ¿quién necesitaba física cuando tenía semejante anatomía humana frente suyo, eh? Las manos de Trunks ascendían por su cadera mientras que su rostro se aglutinaba entre los senos de Marron, depositando besos calientes por encima de su playera. Marron lo ayudó a despojarse de su camisa quedándose con una musculosa blanca que le hacía resaltar su musculoso cuerpo y unos jeans negros semi ajustados. La pasión entre ambos adolescentes era más evidente con cada caricia y cada mirada que se regalaban. El ojiazul, como desesperado, buscaba más de su piel por debajo de la playera de la rubia, encimándose más sobre su frágil cuerpo y haciéndole sentir su entusiasmo en la intimidad de ella.

-Trunks - gimió la joven con dificultad mientras los labios de su novio estaban devorando su cuello- Trunks, espera-dijo esta vez con más decisión, reincorporándose contra el respaldo de su cama. El saiya quien aun estaba entre sus piernas la miraba confundido.

-¿Qué sucede hermosa? -le preguntó con la voz sofocada

-¿Oíste eso?-preguntó. Ambos se quedaron observando la puerta de la habitación

-Mm…no, no oigo nada -dijo Trunks capturando los labios de la rubia con los suyos, comenzando con sus caricias fogosas.

-Marron, hija. Ya llegamos- anuncio a los lejos la voz de su padre

-Bueno ahora si los oí- dijo Trunks, separándose del cuerpo de la rubia. Apresurándose a vestirse, para cuando tenía la camisa puesta, Krilin ya estaba en la puerta.

-Marron, cariño -golpeó ligeramente en la puerta-¿Estás ahí?

- mm…si papá, estaba ejercitando. En seguida voy- dijo con voz inocente, mientras apresuraba a Trunks a que se escondiera. Krilin escuchaba atento el desorden que estaba haciendo su hija dentro de la habitación, desconociendo la presencia del joven Briefs allí.

-Marron-llamo nuevamente Krilin impacientemente.

-En seguida-respondió abriendo la puerta. Estaba agitada, su cabello desordenado y su ropa desalineada. Su padre echó un vistazo por la habitación, buscando la aparente razón de la adrenalina de su hija. - ¿Cómo estás papi?, ¿Que necesitas?- le pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, disimulando su nerviosismo. No era que a Krilin le cayese mal Trunks, es solo que no le agradaba la idea de que su hija estuviese encerrada en su habitación completamente a solas con él y seguramente si lo encontraba allí, entonces no habría mañana para ninguno de los dos.

-¿Te encontrabas ejercitando con una falda de jean?-preguntó inquisitivamente. El rostro de la joven comenzó a perder aquella apariencia de seguridad.

-mmm…a lo que me refería es que estaba ejercitándome en matemática y física y cuando estudio no me agrada estar en una posición estática- le contestó poco convencida de sus propias palabras, al igual que su padre lo estaba al oírlas. Krilin la miro inseguro e ingreso de golpe a la habitación escaneándola por completo. - Papá, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué es lo que buscas? – El pelinegro registraba cada rincón del cuarto, revisando el closet y por debajo de la cama de su hija, hasta llegar al baño privado. La joven rubia quien había estado observándolo de lado pasivamente se le acercó alarmada. Trunks estaba escondido en el baño. Por supuesto que no era el escondite más brillante, ¿pero quién iba a suponer que Krillin revisaría toda la maldita habitación? -No entiendo que es lo que estas buscando, no hay nada...-dijo chequeando nerviosa, el hecho de que Trunks no estuviera en el baño como ella pensaba. "¿Dónde diablos estará?" - …ni nadie aquí- Krillin se encontraba colorado de la vergüenza, su hija mirándolo furiosa.

-Bien, hija, lamento haberte alterado. En cuanto termines de estudiar ve a la cocina y prepárate un bocado ¿sí?

-Sí, está bien-dijo molesta. En cuanto su padre se hubo retirado de la habitación, Marron suspiro aliviada. Pero aun debía encontrar a su novio. - Pss…Trunks-susurró- Trunks…- llamó caminando nuevamente por el cuarto.

-Aquí -le susurró el pelilila- estoy en la ventana- Allí estaba colgado del marco superior del ventanal, Marron camino hacia él, sujetando su rostro entre sus palmas y jalándolo hacia sus labios

-Eres lo más tierno que vi en mi vida, pero creo que debes irte ya-le dijo con el rostro de él aun entre sus manos.

-De acuerdo-suspiró el joven Briefs- ¿Me pasas mi bolso y mis zapatillas?- preguntó indicando el par de zapatillas Nike, gigantescas y el bolso escolar negro que estaban ocultos a un costado de la cama. Marron se los alcanzo, decepcionada de que se tuviera que ir tan pronto.

-Ten cuidado. Que no te descubran- le advirtió la rubia. Trunks le guiño el ojo y la jalo hacia sí mismo para saborear un último beso de su amada, rozando su piel fina y delicada, aspirando el aroma dulce que emana de sus poros.

-Lo tendré. Adiós -se despidió saltando desde la ventana hacia la arena de las playas de Kame House. Procuró no volar ni utilizar su ki de manera relevante para que no lo descubriesen, pero en cuanto hubo tomado distancia de la casa, abrió una de sus capsulas que contenían el aero coche y se alejo de allí. La hija de Krillin se lo quedo mirando mientras desaparecía en el horizonte. Suspiró derrotada y bajo hacia la cocina para encontrarse con sus padres. Allí estaba su mamá descargando las bolsas de las compras y los víveres y su padre quien ahora estaba en el living mirando televisión.

-Hola mamá- saludó Marron, depositando un beso en la mejilla del androide.

-Hola Marron. ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

-Bien, con mucha tarea. Estaba estudiando hasta hace unos minutos - dijo con tono tranquilo. Sentándose sobre la mesada y tomando algunos pedazos de fruta que su madre había cortado previamente

-Me parece bien. Deberías continuar entonces, no deberías distraerte tanto

-Creo que una pequeña distracción me haría bien luego de haber estado allí arriba durante tanto tiempo-contesto encaprichada

-Creo que ya has tenido suficientes distracciones por esta tarde, ¿no crees?-pregunto observando las pequeñas marcas rojas en el cuello de la joven.- Dime, ¿acaso estás teniendo una reacción alergica?- cuestionó divertida,sabia perfectamente lo que eran esas marcas pero le resultaba entretenido reirse a costa de su hija

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó nerviosa. Su madre le sonrió con obviedad. No podía tomar a su madre por tonta -No tengo idea a que te refieres pero ya que eres el adulto aquí y eres tan sabia y tan hermosa. Subiré a mi cuarto y terminaré mi tarea -dijo con tono adulador, retirándose apresuradamente hacia su habitación.

-Y Marron… -llamo su madre antes de que saliera de la cocina

-¿Si? -pregunto desde el umbral

-Dile a Trunks, la próxima vez que se vaya a escondidas, que no me pise las macetas con flores que puse alrededor de la casa- 18 pudo ver desde el rabillo de su ojo el rostro colorado de su hija. La adolescente no dijo palabra solamente asintió hacia la nada y subió corriendo las escaleras. Encerrándose en su santuario, lejos de las risas burlonas de su madre.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció?...estos adolescente frustrados, jajaja . En fin, gracias por leer!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Dar y Recibir **

_**Capitulo 4**_

**Gracias a todas por sus lindos comentarios! este capitulo obviamente va para ustedes. Se viene el Lemmon en los proximos capitulos!**

* * *

Todos los niños sueñan con tener miles de juguetes o incluso vivir en una juguetería gigantesca. Con muchos dulces y una fuente inagotable de diversión. Había una niña,muy afortunada . La más afortunada en toda el planeta tierra, que lo tenía todo en su misma habitación. La pequeña princesa, heredera de la famosa corporación capsula tenía todo lo que un infante pudiera pedir. Si parecía un poco malcriada, pero la verdad es que ella no jugaba con todas las cosas que le habían comprado, ni había pedido la mitad de los juegos que tenia. Pero si resguardaba algunos, sus favoritos; aquellos con los que podía pasar horas y horas, días enteros e incluso meses jugando. Por ejemplo, su pizarra de arte virtual, sus peluches robotizados y sus simuladores de ambiente; podía armarse una escenográfica muy parecida a la realidad y jugar en ella. La mayor parte de las cosas que poseía las había hecho su abuelo y su madre, y en ocasiones su hermano mayor. Pero sin dudas, su juego favorito era un simple juego de té que le habían obsequiado para su cumpleaños. Una pequeña mesita redonda con 4 asientos y algunas tazas con sus platitos, todo de porcelana blanca con pequeños gráficos de muffins a los bordes. Bra podía pasarse horas enteras jugando a la fiesta de té con sus peluches o incluso invitando a su padre (Quien a veces lo hacía por obligación y a veces por voluntad propia XD)

Esa tarde su hermano se había quedado en casa junto con Goten y Marron. Ella los invitó a unirse a su juego. Trunks al principio protestó en contra pero viéndose amenazado por su padre tuvo que hacerlo. Los dos adolescentes saiyajines se encontraban sentados a la mesa, cada uno con una galera y un chaleco de divertidos colores. Bra llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de falda inflada y mangas anchas, parecido al de la reina blanca de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, pero en miniatura.

-¿Le apetece otra taza de té, sr Liebre de Marzo?- preguntó con delicadeza la princesa a Goten quien estaba extasiado por los dulces y masitas que habían en la mesa.

-Si, por favor-respondió el adolescente acercando la taza, luego extendió su mano hacia la bandeja en donde estaban las tortas pero Bra le golpeo la palma, alejándola de la comida.

-Goten, es descortés comer antes de que se encuentren todos en la mesa. Además podrás hacerlo solo cuando yo te lo diga-le reprendió la peliazul con autoridad, mientras que el joven pelinegro se sobaba la mano

-De acuerdo, lo siento

-Idiota-susurró Trunks con gracia. El pelinegro mantenía su cabeza gacha. - Bra ¿porque tengo que tener a este peluche sentado sobre mi regazo?- se quejó Trunks del conejo blanco que tenia sobre sus piernas. La princesa suspiro resignada. "¿Porque les cuesta tanto comprender este juego?", se preguntó mentalmente.

-Verás, eso es porque aquí está sentado el sr Gato de Cheshire -dijo señalando al peluche, replica del gato de la película, sentado frente a ella- Aquí está Goten-señaló al Son que estaba sentado a su izquierda- y allí estás tú, pero antes estaba el sr Conejo Blanco, y como era su lugar originalmente, lo tienes que compartir-finalizó con una sonrisa satisfecha. –¿Entiendes ahora?

-Sí, claro. Muchas gracias-dijo con ironía su hermano mayor.

-emm... ¿Bra?- la llamaron desde el umbral de la puerta de su habitación. Los presentes voltearon a ver. Allí estaba Marron, usando un vestido celeste con un delantal blanco y un listón negro en su cabello. El disfraz de Alicia le quedaba bastante corto, llegándole hasta por encima de las rodillas, hasta la mitad de su muslo. Dejándose ver sus piernas largas y blancas. Mientras que el busto del vestido le quedaba ajustado, remarcando sus pechos y su cintura. La joven de 15 años no se encontraba convencida por la ropa que llevaba, pero los hombres presentes no podían dejar de mirarla.

-Wow Marron, te ves…-comenzó a decir Goten totalmente embobado, pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Trunks lo golpeo en las costillas.

-Marron te ves como Alicia-sonrió satisfecha la pequeña Bra- Pero no te has puesto las medias blancas ni los zapatos negros

-Es que me quedaban demasiado cortas. Al igual que el resto del disfraz -comentó avergonzada. Le encantaba jugar con Bra, pero podía ser demasiado caprichosa cuando se lo proponía.

-Bien, de acuerdo. Pero creo que no será necesario que juegues con nosotros. Ya no hay lugar en la mesa. –dijo con tranquilidad la niña, sirviéndole té a su Gato de Cheshire.

-¿De veras?, ¿eso quiere decir que me puedo quitar esto?-preguntó medio indignada por la pérdida de tiempo, pero por otro lado, medio aliviada porque se podría quitar el traje que llevaba puesto

-Sí, lo siento. Pero podrás venir a nuestra próxima fiesta de té

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué dijo sr Conejo Blanco?-preguntó Trunks en voz alta, siguiéndole el juego a su hermana. Se acercó al peluche hacia su oído, simulando que le estaban contando un secreto.- ¿Qué se tiene que ir?...si,si…de acuerdo, lo comprendo-dijo con énfasis- Que le vaya bien-se despidió del conejo mientras los lanzaba hacia el otro extremo del cuarto

-Trunks- exclamó su hermana furiosa

-Es que se le hacía tarde para llegar a un lugar y me pidió que le diera un aventón- se exculpó el pelilla- Ahora hay un lugar vacio.-dijo señalando su regazo- Deberíamos pedirle a Alicia que se quede. No sería una fiesta de té al estilo Alicia en el país de las maravillas sin Alicia. ¿Cierto?- Marron se sonrojó de la vergüenza, mientras que Trunks la miraba con una sonrisa macabra

-mm…sí, creo que tienes razón- pensó la pequeña, apoyando su mentón sobre sus dedos en pose pensativa. -Bienvenida Alicia-exclamo en voz alta, indicándole a Marron que se sentara. La rubia camino con precaución, ya que la falda del vestido se le subía con cada movimiento. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la mesa, Trunks la jaló y la sentó sobre su regazo.

-Bienvenida Alicia-le murmuró al oído, frotando su nariz por el cuello de ella. Marron se retorcía deleitada por el cariño de su pareja.

-Gracias, sr Sombrerero loco.-le murmuró ella, besando sus mejillas.

-Alicia, ¿te apetece un poco de té?-preguntó la hija de Bulma con aires de hospedadora.

-Si, Bra. Gracias-le sonrió la rubia, sobresaltada por la sensación cálida de las manos de Trunks que se escabullían por debajo de su falda y acariciaban sus muslos. (N/A: si bien ambos son vírgenes todavía, ya tuvieron algún tipo de contacto un poco más íntimo)

-A partir de ahora me tienes que llamar, Reina Blanca o su majestad-aclaró la pequeña.

-Bra, no fastidies-le reprendió su hermano- Nadie te llamara majestad ni tampoco reina blanca

-Si no lo hacen entonces le diré a papá que no quieres seguir las reglas de mi juego-le retrucó. Ambos se miraban desafiantes. Se notaban que tenían la misma sangre.

-Trunks no te preocupes, está bien. Me parece lógico que le llamemos así si es que estamos jugando a Alicia en el país de las maravillas- intervino la rubia en la pelea de hermano. Bra sonrió triunfante.- Su majestad, ¿me podría servir un poco de té, por favor?

-Por supuesto-contestó Bra, sosteniendo la tetera de porcelana y sirviendo con gracia, el contenido.

-Emm…Bra…digo, su majestad- musitó Goten quien había estado callado- ¿Podemos comer los dulces ya? –preguntó con desesperación muy tierna. Bra rodó sus ojos ante la impaciencia del Son.

-Agh…de acuerdo-suspiró derrotada. Ni bien hubo terminado de decir eso, Goten "se lanzó" sobre la comida, atascándose con las tortas y las masitas. Por accidente se le cayó un pedazo de torta de chocolate, por la rapidez en la que tomaba la comida y se la metía en la boca, sobre el vestido blanco de Bra. -GOTEN-gritó la niña- Eres un tonto, arruinaste mi vestido. Iré a decirle a mi papá- salió del cuarto corriendo hacia la planta baja en donde estaban sus padres, Goten salió tras ella.

-BRA…Digo, Reina Blanca, lo siento-iba diciendo mientras la perseguía. Los dos jóvenes que habían estado observando todo en silencio, se quedaron solos. Trunks comenzó a besarle el cuello a la rubia, mientras ésta pasaba sus manos por el cabello lila, escondido bajo la galera marrón. Las manos masculinas del Briefs aun acariciaban las piernas blancas de ella.

-¿Crees poder quedarte con el vestido por un tiempo más?

* * *

**Ahí lo tienen…se viene más! Gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dar y Recibir**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Hola! Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios! Espero que les sea de su agrado este capitulo**_

* * *

"Dios, las cosas que tengo que soportar por amor", pensó el joven Briefs, exasperado luego de todo un día en el centro comercial. Esa noche se iba a festejar el cumpleaños número 16 de Marron y la rubia le había pedido que la acompañase a comprar todas las cosas para su fiesta. Y él, tontamente, habia accedido. Ya habían comprado la mayoría de las cosas y según el estomago de Trunks ya era hora del almuerzo.

-Podemos sentarnos a comer algo? Por favor- pregunto el joven Briefs con carita de perrito mojado. Marron le sonrió tiernamente y asintió, caminando junto con su novio hacia algún lugar de comida dentro del centro comercial. –AHHH….por fin-suspiró aliviado el pelilila,dejo de lado las bolsas y se relajo en la silla.

-Ay, Trunks te quejas demasiado. Ni que fuera tan grave- el ojiazul la miro con desdén y le mostró la lengua en señal burlona. Luego de pedir lo que iban a comer y de tener que soportar, de nuevo, que se estén baboseando por su novio. "Ag, ¿porqué siempre me pasa lo mismo?", pensó la joven. Miro a su novio quien le regalo una sonrisa muy tierna, causando que todo su interior se retorciera de amor. "Me pasa por ese motivo. Pero a él parece no importarle lo que causa en las demás mujeres"

-¿Entonces ya terminamos?-pregunto Trunks sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Mmm…no. Aun me falta el vestido-respondió pensativa

-¿vestido?, acaso no tienes suficientes vestidos en tu casa. Porque no usas uno de esos-sugirió Trunks, ya cansado de estar dando vueltas por el lugar.

-Es una noche muy especial y tengo que tener un vestido nuevo. Además es el regalo de cumpleaños de mis padres

-Agh…ya. Y porque no usas el vestido de Alicia. Ese te quedaba bonito-le susurró seductoramente, jalándola hacia su regazo. Deslizo su nariz por el cuello de la joven, aspirando la esencia tan fresca que emanaba. No podía mentir, la necesitaba. Necesitaba tenerla a otro nivel, a un nivel más carnal. Pero en todas las ocasiones que habían intentado llegar un poco más lejos, siempre había algo que les obligaba a detenerse; sea por 18, por su propio padre el día en que estaban jugando con Bra o mismo por la inseguridad de Marron. Ni modo, estaba frustrado sexualmente. Introdujo su mano dentro de la blusa de la joven,acariciando su abdomen y el borde de su brassier, rozando levemente el contorno de su seno

-Trunks-susurró la joven rubia, su rostro colorado de la vergüenza .Estaban en un lugar público y el pelilila se ponía demasiado mimoso a tal modo que se sentía como si fueran exhibicionistas.

-¿Qué? –preguntó con la voz sofocada de pasión, sus labios se movían por todo el cuello, depositando besos fervientes.

-No creo que éste sea el lugar para hacer este tipo de cosas-le explicó alejándolo de si misma como pudo.

-A ellos no parece molestarles- señalo Trunks a una pareja que estaba sentada frente a ellos. La mujer estaba sentada sobre el hombre,sus piernas rodeando la cintura masculina mientras que él pasaba sus manos indiscretamente por debajo de su falda. La joven pelirroja pasaba sus manos por el cabello castaño del sujeto mientras que sus bocas no daban respiro.

-Si,bueno, pero no es la forma-dijo Marron toda sonrojada, levantándose del regazo de Trunks quien solo atino a suspirar frustrado. Luego de haber pagado el almuerzo los jóvenes se retiraron hacia la tienda favorita de Marron en donde se probó todo tipo de vestido, ninguno elegante ni costoso. Simplemente uno que le quedara cómodo. De vez en cuando se los exhibía a Trunks, quien estaba sentado fuera de los vestidores.

-Trunks, ¿puedes entrar por favor?-llamo la rubia. El joven se levanto inmediatamente y corrió la cortina del cambiador. Allí estaba su novia, con un vestido muy sexy: era negro de textura suave que moldeaba todas sus curvas. El vestido se sujetaba con dos listones delgados a la altura de sus hombros y la espalda era descubierta. Llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos dejando las piernas al descubierto en casi su totalidad. – ¿Trunks?-pregunto la rubia ante el estado de shock de su pareja.- ¿Estás bien?- El joven asintió lentamente, sus ojos aun abiertos como dos platos, observando a su carnada con pasión - ¿No te agrada el vestido? –preguntó sarcásticamente, se notaba que si le había gustado. Trunks reacciono al instante, levantado a la rubia por la cintura y aprisionándola contra la pared del vestidor, enroscando sus piernas en su cintura. Sus manos navegaron por la espalda descubierta mientras que su boca exploraba la de ella. No podía soportar esta presión por mucho mas. Tenía que liberar a la bestia que había dentro suyo, la misma que le venía atosigando desde hacía años. Las manos de la rubia se metieron en el cabello lila, deleitándose con su suavidad.

Mientras tanto, un joven pelinegro se encontraba divagando por los corredores de la tienda. Estaba husmeando entre los percheros buscando a su pequeña sobrina.

-Pan-llamo el joven de ojos negros- Pan, ¿en dónde estás? Ya no te escondas…- "Agh, porque me dejaron para que la cuidara", se quejo para sí mismo, el joven camino hasta llegar a los vestidores; tres mini cuartos cubiertos por una cortina.- Pan- llamo nuevamente, avanzando hacia el ultimo vestidor que estaba cerrado por la cortina. Alli se detuvo ya que escucho una risa femenina medio infantil. Decidido a que era su sobrina abrió de golpe la cortina- Aja, te encontré- exclamo, luego de unos segundos reacciono, su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos bien abiertos

-GOTEN-dijeron ambos jóvenes con la respiración entrecortada. Trunks aun tenía a Marron cargada sobre la pared con sus piernas entrelazadas en su cintura.

-AHHHH...-grito el joven- Lo lamento-dijo rápidamente cubriéndose los ojos- Creí que era Pan la que estaba aquí

-Bueno pues no-respondió Trunks furioso y doblemente frustrado con su amigo. Goten atino a sonreir,rascandose la nuca.

-Tio Goten, ¿Por dónde andas?. Ya es hora de irnos -grito la pequeña desde el mostrador en donde estaba la cajera

-Ups… Bueno, ya tengo que irme. Los veré esta noche -rio, huyendo rápidamente antes de que Trunks pudiera agarrarlo.

-Maldito, me las arreglaré con él luego.-suspiro- Será mejor que nos vayamos, el idiota habra advertido a toda la maldita tienda con sus gritos - dijo el joven ojiazul, mientras apoyaba a su novia sobre el suelo alfombrado. Cogió su chaqueta y salió del vestidor para que Marron pudiera cambiarse.

-Trunks, espera- llamo tímidamente la joven. El hijo de Vegeta se dio vuelta para verla.- Aun no me has dicho si te gustaba el vestido.-enuncio con una sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La fiesta de cumpleaños se hizo en la casa de Marron. Krillin y 18 aceptaron dejar a los adolescentes solos en su casa, llevándose al maestro Roshi y a Oolong consigo. Por supuesto que no habían aceptado al instante pero tras semanas y semanas de negociaciones con su hija, al fin dieron el sí. En resumen, allí estaban todos sus compañeros y amigos, ebrios en la playa o besándose en los rincones de la casa. Marron llevaba puesto su vestido negro y unas botas de caña alta que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Deslumbrante como siempre y con tan poco esfuerzo. Goten estaba coqueteando con algunas amigas de danza de Marron y Trunks se encontraba ayudando a que se mantuviera el orden. La rubia observaba a su novio con admiración y deseo. Esas piernas bien formadas envueltas por esos pantalones negros ajustados, sus pectorales de hierro remarcados por la camisa de seda gris; los primeros botones estaban desabrochados, dejando al descubierto su pecho cada vez que se agachaba a coger algo del suelo. Marron sentía como su interior ardía y su intimidad palpitaba de deseo. Todas las mujeres presentes en la casa, las mismas con las que frecuentaba diariamente siempre se detenían a verlo, admirando no solamente su increíble físico, sino también su integridad personal, su inteligencia y su buen corazón. Recordándole lo afortunada que era y lo mucho que él la amaba, a ella. La amaba solo a ella. Poco podía creer esa fortuna que le había tocado y a veces hasta le parecía mentira, pero con tan solo una sonrisa le bastaba para creer que los sentimientos del pelilila eran ciertos.

Sus ojos se encontraron en la semi oscura sala, ambos mirándose profundamente, la música se hizo sorda ante sus oídos. El instante pareció durar para siempre, pero luego de unos segundos Trunks se dirigió hacia donde estaba Goten. "Parece que yo estoy más frustrada que él" suspiró para sí misma. "Bueno, parece que tendré que hacer algo al respecto", pensó mientras apoyaba el trago que tenía en la mano y se dirigía hacia donde estaba él. Paso sus brazos por alrededor de su cintura, apoyando su rostro sobre su hombro.

-No hemos hablado en casi toda la noche- susurró ella al oído. El joven volteo y la tomo entre sus brazos besándola profundamente. El beso tenía el mismo sabor que los demás, pero ésta noche era distinta. Necesitaba algo más que sus dulces labios sobre los suyos. Lo necesitaba a él. Añoraba tenerlo sobre su cuerpo desnudo, ambos jadeando y sudando gotas de pasión. Necesitaba verlo en sus ojos, ver ese sentimiento que tenia hacia ella. La rubia rompió el beso, mirándole profundamente a los ojos. Allí es cuando se dio cuenta, no necesitaba más tiempo que el presente. Ya estaba lista para expresarle su cariño. Sin decir una palabra lo tomo de la mano y llevandolo hasta la puerta de su su habitación.

-Marron. ¿Qué sucede? Deberíamos estar abajo en la fiesta con todos los demás- dijo el joven confundido. La rubia volteo a verlo, parándose sobre las puntas de sus pies y pasando sus brazos por su cuello.

-Ellos estarán bien sin nosotros.-susurró sobre sus labios, Trunks la miraba con el mismo deseo que ella - Estoy lista para hacerlo-le susurro nuevamente. Sin decir más, el pelilila la alzó y se la llevo consigo hacia la cama.

* * *

**Chicaaaaas…en el próximo el LEMON! La primera vez…. Jajajaja. Lo subiré en unas horas o a más tardar durante el día! Saludos a todas y gracias por leer**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dar y Recibir **_

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Bueno llego el Lemon… les advierto que a mi parecer no es tan bueno,pero como no soy experta en escribirlos, les pido que me hagan saber que mas le hace falta. De nuevo gracias por su apoyo!**_

* * *

La suavidad de su piel no se compraba con nada que jamás haya tocado. Sus dedos fuertes y tersos se paseaban lentamente por las largas piernas repasando cada detalle de ellas, mientras que su boca y su lengua exploraban la dulzura de la suya. En ese momento se detuvo para observar sus ojos. Buscando aprobación para seguir avanzando sobre su cuerpo. La rubia comenzó a reír, lo tomo del rostro y comenzó a besarlo con pasión. Sus lenguas se encontraron con la calidez de las bocas, bailando una danza sin fin. Trunks cortó el beso pero no separo los labios del cuerpo de su amada. Comenzó a descender por el cuello de cisne, dejando pequeños besos marcados en la piel. Cada movimiento era lento, pausado, delicado e inexperto. Sus dedos se dirigieron hacia la cremallera de sus botas, quitándolas y arrojándolas al costado de la cama. Luego procedió a hacer lo mismo con los suyos. "Dios, es tan hermosa. Temo quebrarla,aunque estuve esperando este momento por mucho tiempo",pensó el pelilila mirandola profundamente a los ojos. Sus manos ascendieron lentamente por el frágil cuerpo de la rubia, acariciando los hombros y deshaciendo los nudos de su vestido. Luego apoyo su lengua sobre su cuello y descendió con ella hasta el borde de sus senos para luego ascender nuevamente hacia el cuello. Marron arrojaba su cabeza hacia tras, disfrutando de las atenciones de su novio. Rápidamente sintió su pecho expuesto, sus pezones se pusieron duros ante el contacto con el ambiente de su cuarto. Su rostro se sonrojó al instante. Trunks la observaba con amor y lujuria, lamiendo sus labios comenzó a besar sus senos delicadamente, sellando allí toda su pasión. Marron, por su parte, estaba extasiada arrojando su cabeza hacia atrás y arqueando su espalda para que su príncipe pudiera disfrutar de su cuerpo. Le quito la camisa gris con ayuda del pelilila a quien se notaba nervioso y poco azaroso con cada movimiento. Sus bocas se encontraron nuevamente mientras que el joven iba deslizando el vestido por las caderas de su amada. Dejando sobre su cuerpo únicamente sus braguetas negras. Su boca descendió, marcándose un camino por su abdomen y acariciando el interior de sus piernas con sus manos. Marron pasaba sus manos por el cabello de él, su rostro se sonrojaba aún más. Trunks masajeo la zona íntima de su novia, por encima de su bragueta negra, su clítoris estaba hinchado de la excitación. La joven se retorcio bajo su contacto,esto alarmo al ojiazul, quien alzo su vista hacia los ojos de su amada. Su rostro colorado y sudoroso, sus ojos destellaban deseo y aprobaban los avances de su pareja. El joven pelilila percibió la exasperación de la rubia y a pesar de no saber cómo hacerlo,decidió darle placer.

-AHHH TRUNKS-gimió la rubia con mucho placer. Sintiendo los dedos de Trunks en su interior. -AHH -gimió Marron con placer mientras su novio le metía los dedos por su intimidad. Cuando sintió que estaba al borde del clímax se detuvo y se quito rápidamente los pantalones junto con sus bóxers que ya le estaban quedando apretados por su excitación. Ambos se colaron por debajo de las sabanas de su cama, sudando temerosos de dar el siguiente paso;sin embargo ninguno de los dos se arrepentia. Trunks se coló entre sus piernas.

–Trunks- murmuró jadeante. El pelilila la miro a los ojos.- ¿Tienes protección?- el joven Briefs se quedo pensativo por unos segundos, para luego asentir, hurgo en el bolsillo de su pantalón sacando de allí un pequeño sobre. Lo abrió y desenrolló el preservativo de latex, poniéndolo con dificultad sobre su maduro miembro. Allí fue cuando Marron pudo ver su dotación. La rubia se sonrojo al ver a su novio totalmente desnudo, tal como Dios lo trajo a este mundo. "Ay, Kami, ¿quepara en mi?" se pregunto ante el tamaño de su pareja.

- Ya estoy ¿Estás lista?-preguntó el joven posicionándose entre sus piernas nuevamente. La rubia asintió lentamente, asustada. Trunks besó su frente- Te prometo que lo hare suavemente y lo menos doloroso posible. ¿De acuerdo?- la rubia asintió nuevamente. Trunks respiró nervioso y comenzó a avanzar lentamente sobre la entrada de la joven, sintiendo las paredes estrechas de su intimidad. -¿Te estoy haciendo daño?-preguntó temeroso,deteniendo su avance.- No- dijo evitando que se retirara- Estoy bien-dijo con dificultad. Ambos se tomaron unos segundos para acostumbrarse, Marron envolvió sus brazos en los hombros del pelilila, besándolo con ternura y dolor. Trunks lo tomó como una señal para comenzar a moverse dentro de ella. Entrando y saliendo lentamente. Una vez que se habían acomodado al ritmo, se aventuraron a disfrutar de su experiencia sexual. Trunks apoyo sus manos en sus caderas y la ayudo a moverse. El sudor ya cubría sus cuerpos, mientras sus besos reclamaban lo mejor del otro.

-AHHH TRUNKS-volvió a gemir la rubia. Trunks comenzó a moverse con más polenta y rapidez, besándola y acariciando su frágil cuerpo. Trunks se sento en la cama, posicionandola sobre si mismo para verla moverse desde abajo. Sus senos se movian de una manera deliciosa, ritmicamente con sus respiraciones. El hijo de Vegeta los tomo con su boca brindandole atencion. La rubia se movia como un jinete profesional sobre su caballo. - AHh..Trunks... me voy a ...-gimió extasiada. Por suerte sus padres no estaban y sus amigos estaban en la planta baja con la música a todo volumen

-AHH Marron- gimió el joven, recostandola sobre el colchón e incrementando su velocidad al igual que los sonidos de placer de su rubia. Con último empujón acabó en ella y ella en él. Ambos conectados no solo en cuerpo sino en mente y alma.

-Te amo Marron-le dijo con la respiración agitada.

-Y yo a ti Trunks-le contesto ella dándole un último beso antes de quedarse dormida. Trunks salió de ella y la apoyo sobre su pecho. Ambos llenos de sudor pero satisfechos.

-¿Te dolió mucho?-pregunto el pelilila preocupado, mientras pasaba sus dedos por la espalda desnuda de la joven.

-Solo un poco, pero valió la pena-sonrió cálidamente. Besándolo una última vez antes de dormirse.

* * *

_**No me quedo tan bien el Lemon… pero aun soy una amateur para escribirlos. Tenganme paciencia! ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dar y recibir**_

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Chicas! Mil gracias por la paciencia, estoy con muchas cosas por hacer! Gracias por leer y espero que les agrade este capitulo. Intentaré actualizar "Secretos" también lo más pronto que pueda. ;)**_

* * *

-AHH Trunks…Ay por dios- sus gemidos saturaban la pequeña habitación mientras el respaldo de la cama golpeaba contra la pared. Por supuesto no había a quien alarmar ya que estaban en el medio de la nada, en una de las casas cápsulas de Trunks. Vaya fin de semana que tenian planeado, lejos de sus familias y sus amigos. Únicamente ellos dos …y la naturaleza. Con un último gemido de ambos, cayeron exhaustos sobre el suave colchón. Sus respiraciones agitadas y sus cuerpos empapados de sudor. Trunks, quien aun estaba dentro de Marron, besaba las delicadas gotas saladas del hombro de su pareja, mientras que ésta acomodaba los cabellos lilas, húmedos, que estaban pegados a su frente.

-¿En algún momento nos pondremos a estudiar?-preguntó agotada, con el pelilila aun recostado sobre su cuerpo.

-Oye, necesitábamos un descanso, una distracción, ¿no?-replicó pícaramente, tomando sus labios con los de la rubia.

-Hemos llegado hace unas horas, no hemos hecho más que tener sexo-respondió divertida, los labios de Trunks besaban su clavícula, bajando hasta el interior de su pecho.

-¿Qué, acaso no te agrada tener sexo conmigo?-cuestionó el pelilila con falso enfado. La rubia reía por su reacción infantil. Decidida a seguirle el juego, negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener la risa- Ah, pues, que pena señorita, porque traje suficientes preservativos para todo el fin de semana-dijo el saiyajin atacando el cuello de la rubia con sus labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-La resolvente es igual-bostezo-... a la suma de las fuerzas…-repetía Pares, entre bostezo y bostezo pudieron aprenderse la mayoría de las formulas físicas para el exámen final que vendría la semana próxima. La castaña suspiró profundamente antes de comenzar a repetir las fórmulas que tenía escritas en su hoja. - La resolvente es igual a la suma de las fuerzas y …ay Dios, ¿porqué será tan complicado? Detesto la física-exclamó en voz alta, exasperada por no poder aprenderse todas las formulas de memoria. La joven miro hacia la puerta del baño de Marron. Otra vez estaba allí dentro, con náuseas. - Marr…-llamo a la rubia- Marron, ¿te encuentras bien?-se levantó de la cama de su amiga y camino hacia la puerta de su baño personal.

-En seguida salgo- efectivamente a los pocos segundos se escuchó el agua correr por el retrete y la el cerrojo de la puerta abrirse. De allí emergió la ojiazul. Su rostro pálido y su cuerpo tembloroso, como si estuviera afiebrada o mareada.

-Marron…te ves muy mal-dijo su amiga con preocupación. Marron le lanzó una mirada sarcástica. - Ven siéntate-dijo despejando la cama de las carpetas y los papeles de los cuales habían estado estudiando. -Ya has ido 3 veces esta tarde y hace más de una semana que te encuentras en este estado. ¿Porque no vas al médico?

-No es nada. De seguro es algo que comí y me ha caído mal-respondió débilmente, una de sus manos cubriendo su boca y su otra mano apoyada ligeramente sobre su estómago. –Ya me siento mejor. Volvamos a estudiar- dijo, cogiendo una de las hojas que se habían caído

-No lo creo-dijo tajantemente Pares, arrebatándole el papel de la mano-Vendrás conmigo al doctor de inmediato-le ordenó, tomando su abrigo y su bolso. La rubia la detuvo al instante

-Pares, no podemos perder tiempo de estudio. Ya te he dicho que es por la comida, conozco mi propio cuerpo y suele reaccionar de esta forma cuando me estoy alimentando de forma incorrecta. –le miro a los ojos. Su amiga le devolvía la mirada con poca credibilidad. Finalmente suspiró, quitándose el abrigo y su bolso

-Bien, en ese caso, si quieres que te deje en paz, busquemos en la web que es lo que puede ser que te este sucediendo- Marron la miro extrañada

-Creo que ves demasiado "Dr House"-rió levemente la rubia. Pares rodó sus ojos exasperada.

-Por favor- le suplicó la castaña- Así estaré más tranquila-rogó de nuevo, haciendo ojitos de cachorrito mojado. Marron rio suavemente y asintió

-Agh…de acuerdo- La castaña se sentó frente a la computadora de su amiga y de inmediato comenzó a buscar en Google según los síntomas que presentaba.

-Bien- dijo tipiando en la PC- Tienes vómitos, mareos, dolores estomacales…-la rubia asintió- ¿Diarrea?

-NO, claro que no- exclamó la ojiazul

-Solo preguntaba-sonrió ante la reacción-¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo?

-Pues, hace dos meses creo. Pero es normal, siempre fui irregular-respondió con tranquilidad

-Muy bien. Según este sitio y de acuerdo a los últimos episodios que me has dicho; puede ser que tengas gastroenteritis (N/A: es una de las más comúnes)-dijo insegura- Un momento, ¿has tenido fiebre?- La rubia negó

-Ni tampoco he tenido diarrea

-Agh…maldito sitio de porquería…es por eso que es mejor ir a un médico de verdad-resopló la castaña

-Olvídalo Pares, no iré a un médico – dijo Marron cogiendo uno de los libros que se encontraban en el suelo- Y como ya te has sacado las ganas de investigar, volvamos al estudio. ¿De acuerdo, Sherlock?-la morena resopló,volviendo su vista hacia la pantalla.

-Emm…¿Marron?-la hija de Krillin miro a su amiga con el seño fruncido

-¿Qué quieres ahora Pares?-preguntó con irritación

-Aquí dice que también puede ser embarazo-dijo con voz temblorosa. Volteó hacia ella, quien la miraba con sorpresa- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que has tenido relaciones sexuales?- La rubia se quedo totalmente callada, sus ojos desorbitados y su rostro pálido- ¿Marron?

-Estoy pensando- dijo con su mirada aun perdida. Su mente divagó hacia aquella noche que habían pasado. Hacia aquel fin de semana que habían estado lejos de sus familias y amigos, en la casa cápsula de Trunks

Flash Back

El reloj de su celular marcaba las 2:40AM y sin embargo no se sentía dormida. Su cariñosa pareja se encontraba abrazándola por la espalda, sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo y su boca dándole pequeños besos en el hombro. Habían estado toda la noche dando vueltas entre las sábanas de la cama, ambos desnudos, apasionados e insaciables. Sus pensamientos la llevaron al pasado que siempre le gustaba recordar; aquella primera cita que habían tenido, o al cumpleaños número 13 de Goten o aquella vez que se habían ido de vacaciones con sus familias, todos juntos. Todos esos momentos, él siempre estuvo allí con ella. Pero lo que más le preocupaba no era el pasado, sino el futuro. Evitaba pensar en un futuro sin Trunks. Sin sus caricias, sus besos y su molesta, aunque adorable voz. "Hay que ser honesta Marron, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que un chico como Trunks pueda estar con una chica como tú? No por mucho más. Él es inteligente, tierno, muy guapo y varonil. Confiado, sincero e inquieto. Ya encontrará a alguien mejor. A alguna chica que lo pueda satisfacer de verdad. Él no te ama en serio, solo está contigo para pasar el rato…". El aliento cálido que antes había estado en su hombro ahora se encontraba a la altura de su cuello, obligándola a despertar de su calvario mental. Volteó su rostro ligeramente para encontrarse con los profundos ojos celestes de su pareja. Ambos se quedaron observándose por unos segundos. "Si es cierto que no me ama, entonces ¿porque me mira de esa forma?…siento como que si le importara, como si en verdad… ". No quiso terminar ese pensamiento, simplemente actuó por instinto y lo besó tiernamente en los labios. Despacito lo fue recostando sobre su espalda, subiéndose a su cintura, sin romper el beso que ahora se había apasionado.

Las manos de la rubia se paseaban por el cuello del ojiazul, mientras que Trunks manoteaba en la mesita de luz intentando coger un preservativo. Marron rápidamente, y sin pensarlo, le tomo la mano y la colocó en su cadera. Automáticamente la palma de Trunks comenzó a recorrer aquella sedosa piel, que tanto le encantaba, pasándola por los costados de su cadera hasta el borde de su seno, imitando la acción con su otra mano. La rubia retiró su cabeza, arqueando su cuerpo y permitiendo mayor acceso a la boca del joven Briefs, mientras este le lamia sus rozados pezones. Su boca se abría para chupar todo el contorno del pecho. Sus manos descendieron hasta el trasero bien formado de la chica, apretando, pellizcando y acariciando sus muslos.

-Ahh…Trunks- gemía la joven al oído del guerrero, lo cual lograba excitarlo aun más. La zona erógena de Marron comenzó a gotear por tanta humedad, mojando el miembro masculino de Trunks mientras incentivaba la penetración con el movimiento de sus caderas.

-¿Aun no te has satisfecho, eh? –preguntó seductoramente el pelilila. –Bien, si tanto quieres…

-Sí, sí quiero- dijo desesperada ante el contacto del Briefs- Te quiero, te necesito…dentro mío- susurró con la voz sofocada. Trunks no deseaba rotar su posición, deseaba ver a aquel ángel mientras se movía encima suyo. Marron se coló sobre el miembro de Trunks, cansada de que estuviera incitándola con su glande. Se acomodo encima y comenzó a moverse a ritmo salvaje. Moviendo consigo sus senos violentamente. El pelilila estaba maravillado. "Es tan hermosa", pensó mientras le ayudaba con los movimientos de su propia cadera. Tomo uno de los senos de la rubia en su boca y comenzó a mordisquearlo – Ahhh… Trunks- gemía ella de placer- Más rápido, más profundo-gritaba del éxtasis mientras que su príncipe simplemente satisfacía sus demandas.

-Ahhh…Marron…Dios-gemía, susurraba y rugía con locura mientras las paredes vaginales de su novia se comprimían sobre él.

-Trunks…-gritó por ultimo antes de alcanzar el climax. Sus respiraciones laboriosas, sus frentes pegadas la una con la otra y sus corazones latiendo con desesperación.

-Te amo…-susurró con el pecho agitado. Marron lo miro a los ojos y pudo comprobar que realmente la amaba…

Fin del flash back

-¿Marron?-llamo de nuevo su amiga, quien la miraba con preocupación

-Pares…-dijo con dificultad- Acompáñame a la farmacia…

* * *

_**Tada! ¿Qué les pareció? Malisimo el lemon. Definitivamente no es lo mío… jeje XD… para las que leyeron "Tres son multitud", ya saben a qué momento hace referencia este capítulo. Espero poder actualizar pronto. Gracias por leer! **_


End file.
